Gay Chicken
by IvoryQueen
Summary: What happens when best friends Natsu and Gray play Gay Chicken and no one makes a move to break it up?


**Summary: What happens when best friends Natsu and Gray play Gay Chicken and no one makes a move to break it up?**

**A/N: So, not too long ago my friend told me about a game called 'Gay Chicken'. I still haven't played it but it would be so funny if I did! In case you are unfamiliar with Gay Chicken, the instructions go as follows: find a friend of the same sex and attempt (or succeed) to make out with them until one of you chickens out. Whoever chickens out loses. Pretty simple. Well my friend told me about a couple of her guy friends who do this all the time. Neither of them ever chicken out and so there friends have to chicken out for them to stop it. This got me thinking (always dangerous :}) and I thought, 'what if Gray and Natsu played Gay Chicken.'**

**Warning: this will become shounen-ai.**

**Disclaimer: I hold claim to nothing but _my_ ideas, which do not include any Fairy Tail characters, settings, or story lines.**

* * *

He didn't know it. He never knew it. We did this all the time and he had no idea. I was the champion at it for a while. Completely confident in my heterosexuality, he would praise me. He would laugh like all hell and praise my "confidence". But he never knew that – even after the point where we got so comfortable that someone else would have to break it up – I never wanted it to end. I never wanted his lips to leave mine. I never wanted to break our kiss. I laughed and smiled and pretended that it was the most awkward thing in the world, I guess it kind of was for me but for very different reasons. While he was just weirded out by kissing a guy, I was sitting there thinking just how much more disturbed Gray would be if he found out he was playing Gay Chicken with a gay guy.

"G-g-g-graaaaay!" Juvia, cried out in hopeless, self denying confusion. That's when we broke. After about fifteen seconds. Gray cracked the warmest, most comforting smile as he reassured our blue haired friend saying:

"Relax, Juvia. It's just Gay Chicken. Natsu and I do it all the time. There's nothing between us, right Natsu?" I forced myself into character and slipped on my own carefree smile, all the while awaiting my Oscar so I could at least say I accomplished one goal of mine, as I backed up my crush.

"Right! Nothing at all!" I kept in character only by reminding myself that what I'd said was true. No matter how many times we did this, and whether I liked it or not, there had not been, was not, and would never be anything at all between myself and Gray Fullbuster.

I was leaving in a week. My dad got a job in a different state, but as hard as it was to leave home and friends and Gray, I'd be off to collage in a year anyway, and maybe the rural air of upstate New York would cleanse my thoughts of my best friend and my feelings towards him. But before I left I was going to make sure that he clearly knew what those feelings were. Though I told myself this constantly, it was my turn to lose at Gay Chicken. Every day before the move, Gray came over to my house to help pack claiming that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with me before I left to live about a twelve hour car ride north. I had ample opportunity to tell him, but each time the perfect moment arose to tell my best friend I was gay, I chickened out. Still, I wouldn't let myself not tell him. He needed to know how I felt even if he didn't return my feelings.

The morning of the move – 3:45 a.m. to be exact – I stood throwing pebbles at Gray's window, like a crazy person. I observed as his bedroom light went on for a moment and then back off. I heard very faint thumping as Gray descended the staircase and not a minute later, the front door flung open.

"Natsu! It's 3:45 a.m.! What the hell are you doing here!?" Gray stage whispered angrily. I made my way to his front door and timidly told him:

"I wanna play Gay Chicken."

"Right now!? Natsu, it's quarter to four in the morning! You guys leave in three hours and fifteen minutes! Go home and go to sleep!" He commanded. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I willed myself not to cry.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Early tomorrow and I may never come back!" I pleaded with the raven. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Gray didn't see it.

"Natsu, there's no one around to stop us. What's the point of trying?" Gray tried to reason, but that was the point.

"If there's no one around to stop us then it becomes real Gay Chicken again!"

"Are you that desperate to know who the bigger gay chicken is?" Gray gritted out. I could tell this was annoying him, but I was leaving and he had to know how I felt.

"Gray, please." This time I let my tears take me. I barely mumbled the two words, yet my voice still cracked with the winning tears.

"Fine," Gray whispered in defeat. He walked farther out onto the porch, grabbed me face and kissed me.

He kissed me with chastity and shyness, like he didn't really want to be doing this. I felt like the most selfish human being in the world, but I needed this. I needed to show him how I felt. I knew he would cave. He was the gay chicken, I was just the gay kid. The gay kid that, predictably, fell for his best friend, but I needed this, so I deepened the kiss. I reached up tentatively and weaved my shaking tanned fingers through his soft raven hair and pulled his head closer, but he didn't pull away. I felt his strong arms wrap around my hips as he became an active participant of the now heating kiss. Beginning to push him back toward his screen door, I started to advance my actions. As his back hit the door frame, my lips began to trail from his and I outlined his jaw with butterfly kisses. He didn't resist, just turned his head and granted me more access to his beautiful, pale neck. I started to kiss, then suck, then even gently bite his smooth marble flesh before I heard him.

"N-Natsu," Gray panted, gently removing me from himself. I stepped back.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled quickly, "I-I just – I just needed you to know how I felt." I was surprised I'd managed to say it. I was surprised I'd managed to go through and kiss him at nearly four in the morning. However, playtime was over now. I'd had my fun, ravished my best friend, probably totally freaked him out and violated him, now it was time to hang my head in shame and go home.

I turned to leave, choppy, rosette bangs covering my flushed face, but a hand stopped me. Before I could think, I was pulled back into a startling embrace. My back hit his chest and I couldn't breathe. Gray leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Say that again."

"I'm sorry," I reiterated, knowing full well that that was not what the junior wanted to hear, but also sincerely not believing what was happening.

"After that," he whispered. I shivered, the tears that had escaped my eyes as I went to leave, now forgotten lines in the wake of my most current pleasure. I went to defer the comment, saying something along the lines of 'what do you mean', but as if by telepathy, Gray cut me off before I could even get a word out. "The part about showing me what I mean to you."

"I just needed you to know how I felt," I repeated, still shivering against his chest, delight racing through my body at the ghost feeling of his breath traveling down my spine. He spun me around in his arms and kissed me ferociously. But I resisted and eventually pulled away from my slightly stronger best friend, as a thought struck me. 'What if this was some kind of joke to him.' Then fear set in as I began to realize that in seconds, he would burst out laughing, patting me on the back, and saying 'Good one, Natsu! Though this really could've waited 'til the sun rose.' He was going to say that, casting aside my feelings as some elaborate practical joke then go back inside and go to sleep, leaving me to wallow in hidden tears on his porch.

"What the hell!?" I demanded, wanting badly to know why my **best friend** would play me like this. I was trying to come out to him, tell him I loved him! Maybe the fact that it was nearing four a.m. threw him off. He was probably just overly tired, because I'd known Gray Fullbuster for years, and he'd never be so insensitive as to toy with someone's feelings like this. Unless...

Just as the thought crossed my mind, the beautiful raven I called a best friend made my dreams a reality.

"So your the only one here who gets to go through Hell wrestling feelings he was sure weren't returned?" Gray asked, a bitter hint in his panting tone.

New tears flowed from my shock-widened eyes. Not of sadness or self-hatred, but of a happiness inexpressible through words. My knees buckled as I stared at Gray, a sincere smile gracing my face for the first time in what felt like decades. I collapsed to the ground laughing hysterically. My head fell to my chest, but I could almost feel Gray's face drop as he rushed over to me. He lifted my face again, almost just as he'd done when I first reached his door step. This time, though, his touch was gentle. "Dude, Natsu are you okay!?" My laughter didn't subside but I started to hiccup. I could tell he was getting worried when I finally gathered the pace of breath to speak again.

"I'm just . . . I'm just so happy," I explained through my still present hiccups, "I never . . . I never actually thought that . . . that you might . . . love me back!" And all the sudden I started laughing again. And this time Gray laughed with me. It was a boisterous, carefree laugh on both our parts. All of the stress we'd put ourselves through over this came pouring out until we were swimming in relief and happiness on Gray's porch. I tumbled into his lap and felt his arms encase my laughter-shaken form.

As we both began to come down from our highs, I looked up into his eyes. He smiled at me choking on his few remaining laughs.

"I'm surprised you're mom hasn't come out here bringing with her the fires of hell." I half joked, and just like that the raven was thrown back into a fit of laughter. We didn't notice it at the time, but Ur Fullbuster had stirred from her sleep and was about ready to rain Hell on her son and I. But even when it happened moments later, we didn't care. For as soon as Gray had once again caught his breath, he said to me:

"I freakin' love you." Then, for the second time that morning, he kissed me. The kiss he planted on my lips was filled with sure passion and love. And in the middle of that kiss was where Ur found us at five of four a.m.

"Natsu!" She stage whispered just as Gray had ten minutes earlier, "What the Hell are you doing making out with my son on my porch at four in the morning!?" I froze in my spot and Gray spun around to face his mother.

"Mom!" Ur gave her son a very dejected look. "I-it's not what it looks like!" Gray tried to reason. Ur rolled her navy eyes and waited for an explanation. Gray bit his lip.

"Well, what is it then?" Ur demanded, annoyed. Gray continued biting his lip for a moment before admitting:

"I don't know. I hadn't gotten that far yet."

I couldn't help myself. I burst into laughter. Clutching my stomach, I tried to regain my breath. Gray started to laugh too, and at one point so did Ur. Eventually all three of us were struggling to regain our breaths. Then the laughter died out for the last time that morning and Ur dragged us both inside and forced us to explain. It turns out that Gray tells his mother about a lot more than I ever would have guessed because he started explaining what had happened to Ur by saying:

"Okay so, you know how I told you I liked Natsu?" From there he handed the floor to me, and I had to explain to a very irritated Ur that I wanted to tell Gray how I felt before I moved. Then we had to ease the woman that had been like a mother to me since my own mother, and one of Ur's best friends, died through the fact that my dad and I were leaving in less than four hours. The end result was that I got to spend what was left of the 'night' at my boyfriend's house, but most importantly, my best friend, Gray Fullbuster, became my boyfriend.

* * *

**Well. I'd say I did pretty well here. What do you think? Review and tell me pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!**


End file.
